Generally, an internal combustion engine widely has a structure that a component such as a cam shaft and a supply pump, in which a rotation phase is important, is driven by a timing gear. When the timing gear is meshed with a counterpart gear, the phases of both gears are aligned in a timing mark (alignment mark) while both gears are meshed with each other.